grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Silvia
Silvia (シルビア Shirubia) born as Scylevea is a primary character in Grandline: Shinsekai. She is the navigator for the Red Wings pirates. Profile Physical Description Silvia has long blue hair that she wears framing her face. She has deep blue eyes and fair, flawless skin. She wears a seashell bra with a cream robe with green trimming and occasionally a black hat she stole from one of the bounty hunters Joker killed. Personality and Relationships Silvia is very vain, sadistic, and manipulative. She can pretend to be sweet when it will get her what she wants, but is actually very cynical and mean-spirited. Silvia carries a deep loathing for humanity, but believes all sentient life is both capable of and inclined to do evil, including herself. When there is a fight, Silvia calculates ways to be on the side of whoever wins, feeling no loyalty to anyone but herself. For the most part, Silvia tolerates the crew, although she finds them incredibly childish and will make fun of them whenever possible. Silvia is astounded at how incompetent everyone else is when it comes to navigation and enjoys being right. Silvia is not against stealing food or money from her crew-mates whenever she wants it. Romeo At first Silvia thought it was ridiculous that someone she considered a child should be in charge. However, after spending time with the Red Wings, she reluctantly acknowledged him as the least patronizing and possibly the most mature. Silvia takes pride in calling Romeo out anytime he makes a mistake and making herself look superior. She likes to call him "Blueberry" in reference to his purple hair. Before their encounter with Beelzebub, Silvia would only use the term "Captain" or "Cap" sarcastically, but has since started meaning it a bit more genuinely. Wonder Silvia finds Wonder creepy, annoying and despises him more than the average human. Most of the time Silvia blatantly ignores him. However, she recognizes that he has a crush on her and is willing to use that to her advantage. Lupe Silvia tolerates Lupe, and dislikes his calling her "fish lady". She finds his skills as a musician decent, but would never admit it. Entei Silvia thinks he's hot-headed and impulsive. She likes to make fun of him calling him "Strawberry" for his hair, and "Drag-on" for being a loud-mouthed dragon who wastes too much time fighting. Gajeel Silvia sees Gajeel as the only other adult aboard the ship despite being as bad as the others most of the time. When she has left over food, she gives it to him and in exchange he is teaching her how to fight. Abilities and Powers Navigation Silvia has an unusually strong connection to the ocean, even for that of a mermaid. She can innately sense the coordinates of her oceanic location and cardinal direction to the hundred-thousandth degree. While this ability is useless when she is too far inland without the aide of seastone, Silvia is still quite capable of using a map and compass. Marine Telepathy Like most mermaids, Silvia possessed the ability to understand and speak with sea creatures through sonar inaudible to human ears. While she retained the ability, it is easy for her to make translation errors when she is in human form. Her transformation has not affected her ability to speak her native mermaid language, only her telepathic connections. This ability has been used to lure in unsuspecting creatures to become food for the Red Wings. Siren's Song (Formerly) As a mermaid, Silvia possessed a form of Conqueror's Haki (覇王色の覇気 Haō-shoku no Haki) ''controlled through use of song that rather than exerting willpower to knock others unconscious, would alter their consciousness to a more susceptible hypnotic-like state. Silvia's singing voice could force nearly anyone to do her bidding - few were strong minded enough to resist. While she can still be manipulative and persuasive, Silvia has been unable to access her full ability since she was turned into a human. Weaknesses As part of her curse, human Silvia cannot swim, nor can she breathe under water. She is still very unused to human legs, rendering her useless when it comes to fighting on land, and walking or running long distances. History Silvia was a mermaid raised on Mermaid island. At a fairly young age she and her brother left their home to make her living near Fishman Island. A month or so prior to meeting the Red Wings, an angry sailor cursed Silvia to become a human and left her stranded on a small deserted island as punishment. Shortly thereafter, someone tipped off bounty hunters there was a mermaid on the island and a good price on her capture and dozens of them rushed to find her and claim the reward. While running from the bounty hunter Joker, she encountered Wonder, Lupe, and Entei who promised to protect her. Silvia, however, was skeptical. When Joker told her to come quietly unless she wanted their blood on her hands, she replied: "Well, to be quite frank, I don't care how many of them die." After Joker left the Red Wings in peace, she saw an opportunity to escape. Despite not caring for any of them, Silvia thought it in her best interest to join the crew and proved her usefulness as the only one capable of navigating. She was captured along with the ship by Captain Rift on Bolide Island and subsequently traded in exchange for him after the Red Wings defeated him.Silvia was walking back to the ship for nearly the entire the duration of the battle with Macbeth in Port Town. In Alabasta, Silvia distracted Mayor Ruby while Entei and Wonder infiltrated his mansion. She egged on the fight between Ruby and Romeo that happened during the citizens' riot, slightly disappointed when Gajeel interfered. When the crew stopped for oil in Yuba, Silvia recognized the obvious economic crisis the extremists would cause, but failed to see why they should care about it. She thought it shouldn't matter so long as they got what they needed that the crew was stupid for insisting on fighting the extremists. While traveling through the desert, Silvia nearly killed Romeo by playing with the buttons on the tank while fighting the landshark and was later the one to point out they were going in the wrong direction. While exploring the oasis, she encountered Beelzebub and after failing to flirt her way out of trouble, offered Romeo as an alternative - which failed as well. Silvia was shocked and confused when Romeo fought to protect her from Beelzebub because she was a member of his crew. When Beelzebub tried to fool Romeo by taking Silvia's appearance, she proved her identity with knowledge of the tank's buttons. After Romeo was infected by the spores, she seemed genuinely worried about the captain and wanted to help but since she couldn't, was about to leave him for dead. However, when a dark power overcame Romeo and expelled Beelzebub, Silvia stayed and reveled in his cruel destruction of Beelzebub. Claiming to sense evil in her, he offered her a deal to help him destroy the Red Wings which Silvia gratefully accepted. Returning Romeo to normal, he left her with word "diable" in her mind and the letter ''D ''imprinted ''on her right hand. Bounty Silvia's initial bounty was 20,000,000. Category:Part II Primary Characters